Paths of Insanity
by writer6886
Summary: YinndYang created a story last year that terroized the lives of Toph and Katara. His name was Kane and he is back. However his past has come back and this time there are to phsyco's each on a different path of insanity. Sequel to 'Dont Talk to Strangers'
1. The Killer and the Rapist

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Original Story done by YinndYang 'Dont Talk to Strangers'

The Killer and the Rapist

Two well armed fire nation guards walk down the hallway of an asylum carrying a bowl. "I really hate this time of the day." The first guard mumbled. "Having to feed this guy gives me the creeps."  
"Oh quit complaining. Straight-Jacket is locked up and staying in his cell." The second guard said smugly.  
"That name you gave him is sick and I wish you would take this guy more seriously. Killing almost a hundred people is nothing to laugh at." The first guard said nervously.  
The two were guards for the mentally ill and dangerous. Straight-Jacket, real name unknown had been a resident for three years. Age estimated to be twenty. No one knows who he is or where he came from. The doctor who tried to treat him had his jaw broken in one swift kick. The reason for him still living is his immense skill. The Fire Lord hoped to tame the killer and use him as a weapon against the Avatar. All attempts have ended in devastating failure.  
"Look their is nothing fear. The retard is going to be sitting against the wall and drink soup." Straight-Jacket continually wore a muzzle to keep him quiet at night. Late in the night he continually sang a child's lullaby causing many of the residents to become upset. "Hey Straight-Jacket supper is ready and its your favorite rice soup!" The guard shouted cruelly before opening the door. As the door opened the guard's face turned to horror as the cell was empty. "Alert the guards we have an escape prisoner!" Suddenly two knees grabbed the sides of the soldier's head swiftly turning it breaking the neck. The first guard covered his mouth in horror as a man standing 5'8" with wild black hair and piercing blue eyes landed on the ground staring straight at him. The Guard threw a fire blast that sailed over Straight-Jacket. Another shot forward as the murder moved left, a third was fired as Straight-Jacket moved in right wrapping the sleeve tightly around the guards head. A cold look was forced in his eyes as he pulled the sleeve twisting the guards head completely around making a sick snap. The murder looked at his sleeve realizing how useful it could be. Straight-Jacket, that was what the guard called him thus that would be his new name. Grabbing the guard's spear Straight-Jacket moved forward ready to leave.

Elsewhere

Kane an old man who ran into the Avatar now searches for his best girl Katara. Usually he doesn't get obsessed with girls but Katara was different. Katara was his girl and he would make sure she remembered it. After escaping Kane heard of a water bender in the fire nation and knew it could only be his precious Katara. The rapist had been island hopping as he kept authorities off his trail eventually finding Katara's path. It would only be a matter of time before she was his once more.


	2. How One Becomes Insane

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Kane.

How one becomes insane

Straight Jacket laid on his back looking at the night sky surrounded by apple cores he had stolen. It was great to eat something besides rice soup. He was famished and malnutrition. He needed his strength before he could repay the world for what was done to him and his sister. He and his sister lived on the streets of the Earth Kingdom when he was ten. Their parents died in a tragic accident leaving them orphaned. They were left on the street where his older sister took care of him. They lived near an apple orchard where his sister was a whiz at cooking and made unique treats. Sadly they were not benders and were looked down upon. One night the two met a man who took them in. He fed them and treated them with kindness that they hadn't felt in a long time. Straight Jacket fell asleep soon after eating and awoke in a room chained up. His sister was chained up on the wall across from him. The old man tricked them and every night he came down to rape his sister. She obediently did whatever she was told and if she resisted a little in any way the old man struck Straight Jacket. For two years they remained locked in the basement until his sister died in front of him of starvation.

After her death the old man decide the brother was of no use and that it was time to kill him. The old man carried a dagger walking over to kill him. Suddenly with every ounce of strength he kicked the old man across the cheek so hard it broke the skin. With the shaking Straight Jacket's chains broke as he fell to the ground. Not wasting any time he took off running and escaping. For hours he ran through the woods until he could run no more. He awoke in afternoon dehydrated and hungry. As he searched for food Straight Jacket saw two earth benders in their late teens abusing their power. An old man was trying to plow the field while the others kept unplowing it with their bending.

"What's with you? I just want to get my crops set up before it's too late." The old man pleaded.

One of the young men spit in man's face and replied, "Why don't you use your bending to help you?" He asked mockingly.

The old man sighed, "You know I can't bend."

"Sucks to be you." The other young man said.

Straight Jacket turned to see a tiller and took hold of it. Quietly he walked over to the benders who were still teasing the old man. With a quick motion the front of the tiller stuck out of the second man's chest. Both the companion and the old man stared the victim in shock as well as the young man who killed him. Straight Jacket pulled the tiller out and looked at next the other teen.

"That was my brother!" the young man shouted enraged. Slamming his foot on the ground a huge boulder appeared before being punched toward the murderer. Straight Jacket moved with amazing speed burying the tool in the benders head.

Straight Jacket looked at her prey and said in the same tone, "Sucks to be you." Pulling out the tool he tossed to the old man and walked down the road. The young warrior traveled to through many towns leaving a trail of dead benders. He started believing all benders abused their power for their own gain. The two who he felt were the worst were the Fire Lord who sucked life out everything to further his gain for control over the world, and the Avatar, the most powerful bender who was no doubt arrogant with his power.

As the fire nation invaded a village he was passing through Straight Jacket saw two soldiers raping a villager for their own pleasure. By morning the whole platoon was brutally murdered except one. The one who escaped told another platoon. It took the fire nation a year to capture the murderer with brutal consequences. Several fire blasts were shot to bring him down. The burns were minimal and scaring was weak. After a three years in the asylum The Fire lord came to see Straight Jacket offering his freedom for the Avatar's head. Straight Jacket in reply stood up charging slamming head first breaking his guest's nose. Three guards jumped him throwing him into the cell locking him in. The Fire Lord spit the blood from his mouth and demanded that his mind to be broken and that he be controlled.

Now he was free to walk the world doing as he pleased. Straight Jacket turned his head left and saw something that caught his attention. "It can't be." He whispered at the site before him unable to comprehend how it was possible.


	3. Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not Own the rights Avatar

Encounters

A young girl probably fifteen with bright blue eyes was walking down the street. The young woman looked like his older sister. It was almost impossible to believe the resembalance. Straight Jacket grabbed his mask and decided to follow her.  
Katara walked through the streets trying to find her compainions. She couldn't believe she lost track of Aang and the others like that. She felt like such a fool getting distracted by a piece of jewelry from a fire nation stand. Looking around two guys caught her attention. "Hello. You look lost." A tall young man with blond spiky hair walked up looking .  
"Perhaps your looking for us?" His friend said standing behind her.  
Katara feeling closed in and afraid replied, "No I'm just fine." She said about to move on.  
The man behind her grabbed her mouth as the other caused her to drop her water bag dragging her into the ally. Straight Jacket's eyes narrowed at the site.  
The two held her to the wall, "Find something to gag her with." The blond told his partner as Katara tried screaming for help. Katara struggled in fear and was succeeding in over powering her assailent. "Zurf gimme a hand here." The blond called trying to keep Katara down. Suddenly a hand fell to the ground in between them. The blond jumped back in fear as Katara thrust herself against the wall surprised at the objected.  
The blond looked around quickly, "Zurf?" He called softly.  
A figure walked out of the darkness holding a spear in one the left and Zurf's head in the right. "You? No! It can't be!"  
The blond ran for the ally. Just as he reached the street the spear was thrown impaling him in the back popping out of his chest. Blood started to drip down the sides of his mouth as he staggered into the crowd before falling to the ground.  
Screams were heard from the street as Straight Jacket turned to the girl where his eyes went from cold to sad. Katara couldn't help noticing the look in his eyes, as if he were a child. The two starred neither moving until they heard, "This way! In the ally." Straight Jacket took off as two gaurds ran down the ally. One stopped next to Katara checking to see if she was alright and what happened. The other followed the masked killer to the edge. "Freeze!" The guard shouted once they were at the ally wall. Straight Jacket imediately turned around giving the guard a death glare. "Straight Jacket." The guard whispered jumping back in fear. The guard shot a fireball striking the wall as the assailent disappeared over it without a trace.

The guard returned walking backward keeping his eyes on the wall, "I..It was Straight Jacket." The gaurd stuttered.

The one examining Katara looked at his partner then turned to the water girl. "Your were very lucky today. Not many has crossed Straight Jacket and lived."

"Katara!" Sokka called out from the ally running in followed by Aang and Toph. Zuko stood aways back so not to be reconized as Suki stood on a roof ready for any sign of trouble. "What's going on?" Sokka demanded ready for a fight.

"No cause for alarm." The soldier replied, "This young girl is now safe."

"Safe from what?" Sokka asked huffly.

"We just saved her from a threat worse than the Avatar, Straight-Jacket." The guard replied before turning to his partner. "Get the rest of soldiers and start a hunt. I'll stay with the witness." The second gaurd saluted before taking off.

Zuko hearing the name slowly appoarched, "I thought he was locked up."

"He was but he escaped leaving everyone dead." The guard answered not caring the new comer was cloaked. "We'll need this young lady to come with us to explain what happened."

"Can that wait till tomarrow? This young lady has been through enough tonight." Zuko stated quickly.

"Of course. Allow her to get a good nights sleep. We'll see you in the morning" The guard replied before taking off.

"No you won't." Zuko muttered. "Alright lets get out of this town and as far away as possible." Zuko commanded with fear in his voice.

"Why what's going on?" Sokka asked.

"I'll tell you when were out of the city." Zuko snapped making sure everyone got the point. The whole group slowly rushed out of the city and to Appa taking to air in a hurry.

"So flamebrain what was the big rush?" Toph asked annoyied about their quick exit.

"I surprised your so calm considering that murderer originated in the Earth Kingdom." Zuko shot back.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked unsure of what to make of her rescuer.

"That guy murdered a whole platoon of thirty in one night. Thats how our nation found out about him. We discovered he originally came from the Earth kingdom leaving a trail of dead benders behind. I can still remember when I first saw him. His pale blue eyes stared at my father with hatered. He struggled so hard it took nine guards to slow him down. After he calmed down he turned his eyes to me as he smiled under the muzzel. It was like he was looking into my very soul and then he winked at me before they took him away. I had hoped that would be the last I ever saw of him."

"Yeah I have heard of him before he wore the straight jacket. Benders were killed left and right. I hoped never to meet him." Toph said shocking eveybody. Toph was not one to admit fear about anything and anyone.

Katara looked around unsure of what to think. The man saved her life and looked at her ready to cry. She had so many questions but no one could answer them.

Down below Straight Jacket stood looking at the flying creature. His fists tightened as he saw the Avatar and the son of the fire lord kidnap the young woman he had just saved. His sister was murdered by a monster, this young look a like would not suffer the same fate. The Avatar had to die.


	4. Kane's Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Kane.

Kane's Hunt

Kane's travels led him to a small village where a young woman held an encounter with a mad man. He had kept up with Katara's travels ever since hearing about the day of the black sun. The fire nation defeated Ba Sing Seh and captured a huge group of rebels. The Avatar was the only threat to fire nation. With benders being locked up Kane felt it was time for his tactics to change. He knew wherever his best girl was the Avatar would be close by. It was time to enter politics and become friends with the Firelord and the best way to do that was to bring in the Avatar's broken body as a gift. The only thing that made his plan risky was if the daughter of the Firelord recognized him. However appearances can change. He had been to the Air-temples followed through to a camp site and a city where his girl attacked a retired fire-nation soldier, and recently the town where she met Straight Jacket. Taking his knowledge of the Avatar and where they had been Kane predicted their next stop. It was a long shot but he had nothing left to go on.

Getting there was another matter though. Continuing his travel he reached a farm with his ride and possible bonus, a young blond girl around thirteen carrying water. Bending over acting in pain the Kane took a walking stick and trotted over. The young girl turned to see the old man coming down the street breathing hard. "Are you okay?" The girl asked running over toward him.

"Yes. I've just been walking for a long time and I'm so thirsty."

"Oh you poor thing come over here I'll get you some water." The girl said as she helped Kane toward the farm.

Kane sat on a stool as the girl got him some water. After drinking the water he smiled staring at his host. "So where are you parents?"

The girl looked uncomfortable as she answered, "My mother is inside." Kane could tell she was lying as a light grin appeared on his lips.

"Well I would like to meet your mother and tell her what a kind daughter she has."

"I'm afraid she is busy." The girl said becoming even more uncomfortable.

"Really?" The old man stated before grabbing the girl dragging her in the house. After ten minutes of painful, desperate screaming the rapist walked out with a satisfied smile leaving his victim torn and broken. Kane strolled out smiling as he walked toward the carriage hitching the animal to it as he set off to find his prize. Hitching the horse he took off down the road that would take him to his best girl.

***

Team Avatar set up camp after riding all night away from Straight Jacket. All throught the night they suggested to stop sooner but Zuko refused as Toph backed him up. They knew Straight Jacket and wanted to get as far away as possible. "I think we should take turns sleeping tonight." Zuko called.

Everyone groaned in annoiance and lack of sleep. "We are miles away from Straight Jacket. He is no where near us. Let it go!" Suki said speaking for everyone.

Zuko took the hint and started to work with Aang. Katara walked around looking at the desolate place. Her mind was still on her rescuer. She had a feeling that there was more to him then senseless murder. "Hey I'm gonna go for a little walk." Katara called.

"Are you sure Katara?" Aang asked concerned about his friend.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just need a little air." Katara said giving him a wry smile.

"Okay. Becareful out there." Aang said looking unhappy.

Katara walked on with Aang keeping his eyes on her. "You like her don't you." Zuko said snapping him out of his trance.

"Well yeah she is a good friend we've been through alot." Aang said attempting to conceal his true feelings.

"No. It's more than that. I've seen the way you look at her. She doesn't know does she?" Zuko asked.

"Not really. I-I mean I kissed her before I went to face the Firelord but we haven't talked much after that. I mean we talked at the play but she needed time to think." Aang said rapidly as he looked away remembering how that discussion went.

"I see." Zuko said remembering his own situation with Mai. "Go take a break it was a long night."

Up top on a hill Straight Jacket watched the girl walk away from the group. Killing the Avatar would have been easy however his sister came first. Straight Jacket turned and followed the girl. As the murderer took off Toph shivered looking toward the hill. Something was coming or somethings. After a minute Toph caught a whiff of the air, "Hey Guys! There's a rain storm approaching. We better set up shelter."

Katara kept walking her mind was swirling in confusion. Deep in her mind was the incident in the ally. She felt completely helpless just like her time with someone else. She had tried to forget that day but it was so horrible what happened that she felt broken and almost afraid to be touched by everyone. Everyone except Aang. She had been kissed by him twice and it felt nice. But she wasn't sure what could happen. Sudden a crackle of lightning shot out followed by a roar of thunder. A light rain started to fall as Katara closed her eyes letting the rain soak in. "Enjoying your shower Katara?" A familar voice called. Katara's eyes shot open finding Kane standing infront of her.


	5. Storming Battle

Kane and Katara stared at each other as the rain started to pour from the sky as if the heavens were giving the water bender a weapon to use. Seeing the monster before her Katara was ready for this fight. The nightmares he gave her, and Toph left her enraged and almost afraid of the world. In secret she desired this confrentation. Last time he easliy tricked her and Toph rendering them powerless. Now the playing field was level and Katara was ready to take revenge.

Gathering the rain around her Katara struck out with her whip. Kane leaped back blocking the attack with a wall. Thrusting his fist forward he launched the wall at Katara who barely dodged the attack. The water bender struck with her whip as Kane slid back in the mud avoiding the attack. The rain coming down was making the battle even. Katara took the mud creating a wave which the earth bender parted before slamming his fist into the ground creating a rock cage. "There now. You won't be any trouble for me."

Katara scowled as she took the water from the ground swirling it in the cage. The water soon became ice locking in between the cage. Kane's eyes widened as he put a wall before the cage's stone bars shattered at the pressure. Katara in a quick motion shot brown icicles into the air causing them to fall towards Kane. The earth bender focused his power on the earth within the icicles causing them to explode into tiny crystals. Kane and Katara took the mud creating their own waves clashing in the center. The mud settled as Katara saw a smile on Kane's face. Kane was treating this fight as if it was a game. Enraged Katara swung a whip of mud that her opponent duck before thrusting this own attack. Mud lifted the water bender in the air before slamming her down into the ground. Memories flood in as she thinks back to the battle between her and Toph. Katara shakes the mud off looking at the clouds. Blood bending a trick she hated so much yet now it would've been great to have. Katara shifted her weight freezing the ground where Kane stood Katara took her water whip to strike. Kane duck down slamming his fist into the ground shattering the mud ice creating a dark mist. Katara set herself in a stance waiting to be attacked. Kane took earth and water attempting to strike Katara with a wave. Katara split the wave in half throwing mud disks so quickly and fiercely that all Kane could do was dodge the attack. As one disk came towards Kane the earth bender swiftly sank into the ground. Katara on her guard stood ready for just about any attack. Suddenly Kane surrounded Katara in a ball of mud before lifting into the air and crashing into the ground. Katara floated out unconcious from the impact.

"Now I have my precious little girl. My favorite one." Kane said caressing her cheek. Kane looked forward and saw a pair of legs covered in black standing infront of him. Looking up lighting flashed making the new comer's blue eyes glow. Kane jumped back in shock at the sight before him. "Y-your Straight-Jacket aren't you. Wait don't kill me. I have a proposition for you. This girl is one of the best. You can have her when ever you want." Kane said in a hopeful tone.

Straight-Jacket looked at Katara amazed at the resemblance between his sister and Katara. He failed to protect the one who cared for him. But he would not fail to protect her copy. "Well what do you say?" Kane asked confidently. Immediately Straight-Jacket swing with a hard right kick to the jaw cutting open the scar he gave the monster long ago. Kane touched the scar as everything came flooding back. "I know you." Kane whispered. "I reconize both of you." The rapist said with a cruel smile. "Your that little brat who escaped me long ago. I created you." Laughed loudly at the origin of the greatest murderer. "And the girl. She is so much like your sister. It is truely amazing how alike they are both outside and in."

With that statement Straight-Jacket launched forward continuosly throwing his fists into Kane viciously wanting to punish the monster. Suddenly the ground lift up throwing the killer back sliding him in the mud. Kana stood up his jaw aching from the beating. Out of the coner of his eye the rapist could see Straight-Jacket charging furiously. Kane quickly moved  
thrusting up a wave of mud. Straight-Jacket crashed in full force coming through the wave his fist colliding into Kane. The earth bender pulled back shifting the mud from under the murderer then buried him. Kane walked away ready to take Katara to a cottage he had found. Suddenly something jumped him shoving his face mud attempting to drown him. Kane struggled furiously before throwing a mud wave knocking off his attacker. The rapist lifted his face choking on mud and water. Looking forward his eyes widened as he saw Straight Jacket rising from the latest attack. Kane quickly got up throwing earth spikes into the air causing them to crash down towards the murderer. Straight Jacket easily dodged the attack before wrapping his sleeve around Kane's left leg pulling him to the ground. With another pull Kane came sliding as his murderous opponent drops to the floor stretching out his leg. Kane's privates collided into the foot causing him move into a fetal position. Straight Jacket pulled the weeping rapist up attempting to strangle the life out of him. Kane taking what strength left slammed his foot to the ground causing an earthquake splitting the warriors appart. Kane dropped his fist into the ground enlarging the space between them. "This fight ends now!" Kane shouted ruthlessly. Suddenly a large wave of mud came from the ground raising to the sky before dropping in a mad rush toward the killer. Striaght Jacket charged full strenght into the wave. The wave pushed him back drowning and burying him. Kane out of breath fell to one knee in relief. Picking himself up Kane limped over to Katara smiling. "Finally now you are in my grasp and you will not leave my side."

As Kane picked up Katara and walked away the sleeve of Straight Jacket shot out from his grave.


	6. The Avatar Must Die

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to Avatar

I dedicate this chapter to YinndYanng who was in an accident but recovering. My our prayers be heard that she will make a quick recovery.

The Avatar Must Die

"Katara!" Aang shouted with worry. It had been a wild storm the night before and Katara had yet to returned. The whole gang had been searching the area since morning without a single clue where she was. "I knew she was upset. I should have go after her." Aang said bitterly.

"And I should have backed my Uncle up. Fact is it's in the past. Let's focus on the present and find her." Zuko said irritated at the situation.

"Hey guys I feel a body near hear." Toph called. "Three feet to the right."

Suki and Sokka moved quickly searching for the body. After finding their target they both jumped back quickly. "Uh, guys you might want to take a look at this." Sokka called his voice quivering. Everyone walked over to see an unconcious Straight-Jacket.

"Hurry we have to kill him!" Zuko shouted getting ready to fry the unconcious killer.

"Wait!" Aang shouted grabbing his wrist. "He may know where Katara is. He could help us."

"Look, I know you like to believe everyone has a good side, but trust me he doesn't." Zuko replied.

"You know a lot of us thought the same about you." Sokka interrupted. "But here you are part of team Avatar."

Straight-Jacket's eyes shot open as he quickly got to his feet. Zuko's eyes widened in fear as everyone stared at the horror before them. "What's wrong?" Aang asked noticing the shocked stares. Slowly he turned finding the killer looking straight at him. Straight Jacket turned his head to the side curious how the deadly Avatar was a child. However this changed nothing he would grow up and he would be corrupted by his power.

"Get back!" Zuko shouted before throwing a stream of fire. Straight Jacket flipped over the attack before slicing the ground with his foot shooting mud into Zuko's eyes. With the fire bender cleared the killer charged Aang. The air bender in fear leaped back throwing an air blast. Straight-Jacket flew back sliding on the moist ground. Upon rising he saw Suki and Sokka moving in. Straight-Jacket flipped backward knocking Sokka in the jaw as he and Suki started at eachother. Straight-Jacket kept whipping with his sleeves as Suki blocked mirrored him with her fans. Zuko charged to the side throwing a fireball at his target. Straight-Jacket shifted his leg sweeping Suki letting the fireball pass over him making direct contact at Sokka. The psycho-path moved in at Zuko throwing a harsh puch that was stopped by a rock wall. Straight-Jacket looked left finding that the young earth-bender blocked his attack. His eyes narrowed at the child as he realised she was blind. Aang using the distraction lands next to Straight-Jacket blowing him back into a cage Toph created. The murderer stood up looking at the cage then at the Avatar. 'He must die!' Straight Jacket thought before bursting out of his mud cage. Whirling around his sleeves like whips as he lashed at Aang. Aang started to dodge at speeds faster than he has ever gone before. His eyes locked on the murderer's seeing a rage that nothing not even Azula's could compare. Of all the evil he had encountered Kane and Straight-Jacket were the two most confusing cases. Azula's evil came from wanting to please her father, the Fire Lord was driven by the ambition to control the world, and Admiral Zhao was driven by glory. But what was Kane's reasons to be the way he was and what were Straight-Jacket's? The sleeve of the murderer wrapped around Aangs leg as he smashed his stomache into ground. Toph sensing the impact sliced the sleeve freeing her friend and creating a rock hill between Aang and Straight-Jacket. Straight-Jacket turned his attention to the earth-bender realising the to get to the Avatar he would have to deal with his companion's. The murderer ran full force at Toph only to be confronted by the swordsman. Sokka with a firey determination started slashing his sword wildly as his opponent began dodging. Straight-Jacket could easily tell this kid was a skilled warrior just like his female counter part. With a diagnol slash Sokka managed to cut the fabric of his opponent's jacket. Twirling around Straight-Jacket wrapped his remaining sleeve around his opponent's leg pulling him to the ground dropping his knee on Sokka's groin. Hearing her love's scream Suki rushed forward unleashing her own cycle of attacks. Straight-Jacket could tell that the girl truely cared for the warrior by the ficiousness of her attacks. The pshyco path leaped up wrapping the sleeve around her left arm pulling it out of socket pulling her into air causing her to crash into her boyfriend rendering both unconcious. Toph took control of the fight as she began throwing bolders at her adversary. Straight-Jacket having years of experiance with Earth-benders rushed in easily dodging the attacks before running into a wall. The wall began to fall over as Straight-Jacket leaped up flipping over the wall and charged fist first at the Earthbender. A fireball connected into his chest knocking Straight-Jacket back causing him to roll into the mud. Shaking his head he saw Zuko his hand smoking from the attack. Zuko pitched another fireball that Straight-Jacket who leaped over it with ease. As he spun kicking Toph back before moving in on the fire bender. Taking every skill his uncle ever taught him confronting his past nightmare. Letting loose wave of fire Straight-Jacket spun through it hitting Zuko head to head causing the fire prince to crash into the ground out cold. The ground beneath the killer started to sink pulling him in. Taking his free hand he took his fist and smashed it into the ground freeing himself. Aang moved in pulling the water out of the mud placing straight-Jacket in an ice cage Toph taking the dry rock reinforced the cage. Looking around like a wild animal Straight-Jacket rushed into the cage rapidly punching the walls.

"Is he serious?" Toph asked feeling the vibrations. "All he's going to do is break his hands." Suddenly cracks could be heard from inside revealing Straight Jacket was breaking through. "No way." Toph said. Straight smashed through the cage knocking Aang in the stomache knocking him across the ground leaving him out cold. Toph could feel a constant tapping on the ground. "I can feel your hand bleeding." Toph said knowing she had to tread lightly. "Do you hate benders so much that you'll willing to destroy your own hands?" Straight Jacket just stared unsure of what to make of his victim. How could a blind girl see so much both physically and mentally. "What happened to you?" Straight Jacket's eyes widened. No one has ever asked him that question. He knew she was just buying time but still most people just ran or attacked.

"Get away from her!" Sokka shouted swinging his sword. Straight-Jacket spun quickly kicking his opponent back as a wall shot from the ground quickly grasping the murderer rendering him inoppereable. Straight Jacket struggled furiously but realized even he couldn't escaped. "Well well look who's caught in a trap." Sokka said smuggly. Coming face to face with the killer.

"Don't get too close." Toph warned.

"Relax you have him. What can he possibly do?" Sokka turned as Straigh-Jacket swung his head breaking the swordman's nose rendering him unconcious again.


	7. Captives

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights Avatar.

Captives

Katara awoke chained to a wall. Her memory swirled back to what happened realizing where she was. Katara screamed in agony. A door open as Kane waddles down the steps. "Aw your awake. So good to see you again." Katara struggled furiously refuing to be raped again.

"It'll do you no good. I had you once before and I have you again. No one can save you this time. Soon I'll have my way with you." Katara spit in Kain's face refusing to show weakness. Kain wiped the syliva from his face before slapping the water bender. "I have had a hard time recovering you espescially with that whacko who attempted to stop me. So a little respect would be nice."

"What whacko?" Katara asked yet somehow knew the answer.

"That freak Straight-Jacket." Kain growled. "Fortunately he is dead now." The Earth bender said waddling away.

"Least he crushed your balls buying me time." Katara spat out.

Kain turned around walking back forcing his lips on hers shoving his hand down under her lower garment before pulling back. "You have no time you belong to me." Kain whispered with ice in he voice before walking out leaving Katara sobbing in fustration.

***

"Do what id the plan now?" Sokka asked wiping the blood from his nose.

"I say we kill him and search for Katara." Zuko spoke out.

"Maybe he knows something about Katara." Aang said in a hopeful tone.

"Well were not gonna find out by standing around talking." Toph shouted above the crowd before waltzing toward her prisoner talking off the muzzel.

"Let me go or I'm gonna kill you!" Straight-Jacket shouted causing Toph to fall to the ground.

Everyone gave him a different look unsure. "Um didn't you try to kill us before hand? So are your saying you won't kill us if we let you loose?" Aang asked breaking the silence.

Hearing the air bender making a fool out of himself Straight-Jacket shook violently, "Release me!"

"I still vote we kill him and put everyone out of his misery." Zuko said raising a hand.

Suddenly Straight-Jacket stopped struggling as he smiled cruelly. "Misery. You simple little rich prince. You have no idea what true misery is."

Fire surrounded Zuko and Straight-Jacket as the former prince closed the space between them. "My father burned my eye and then cast me out as an exile. He set my own sister to kill me and welcomed me back for betraying my Uncle who was right about everything. Don't tell me I don't know what misery is."

The killer stared down Zuko. His smile faded as his eyes grew darker, "I was locked in the basement of a rapist who used my sister constantly for two years until she starved to death. Tell me how can you compare that."

Upon his claim a large rock came in between Straight-Jacket and Zuko, "We'll set camp up here and decide our next move." Toph ordered receiving no arguement from anyone.

The mask was placed back on the phsyco paths mouth to keep him quiet through the night as the others slept. Straight-Jacket knew an interogation was about to commence soon and waited for whatever torcher would come. Suddenly the ground beneath him shook as he was pushed away from the group. After a couple of minutes the Earthbender Toph revealed herself. "Let me tell you something that happened to be when I was very young and then what happened not so long ago. "When I was born my parents hired someone to keep a better eye on me. I don't remember much but I do remember that he was abusng me... Sexually." Straight-Jacket's eyes narrowed curious at the reason for her tale. "Not so long ago we had a run in with him. He captured me and Katara raping us every night." Tears were streaming down the Earthbenders face. Straight-Jacket's eyes softened understanding her pain. "His name was Kane and I know he took you. Please tell me what happened to Katara."

Slowly and carefully Toph removed her captive's mask and waited for a reply. "She encountered Kain and fought with all her might but in the end she was defeated. I stepped in and fought hard but I too failed." Tears started running down the killers face realizing he was powerless against his adversary. "He took her. and he will kill her like he did my sister."

"Then please help us. Work with us so that together we can stop him." Toph asked. Straight-Jacket continued to stare at the earthbender his eyes shifting toward the Avatar. 'The Avatar must die' a voice echoed though his head. 'However' he concluded, 'Kain must die first.'

"Alright. I'll help you."


	8. Search for Katara

Disclaimer. Don't own the rights to Avatar or Kane

Everyone was shocked and extremely unhappy to see Straight-Jacket walking around free. Toph assured everyone he would behave since they share common goals, save Katara and stop Kane. It was an awkward alliance as Straight-Jacket kept his eyes on Aang and Zuko kept his eyes on Straight-Jacket. "Alright so what do we need to find Katara?" Aang asked in an impacient tone.

"Well for one a better map than Sokka has." Zuko replied grimly.

"Hey what is wrong with my map." Sokka shouted insulted at the statement.

"Its out dated."Zuko replied. "Maps today have buildings mark in case we need to find rebels or enemies hiding in our own territory."

"Alright how are we gonna get are hands on something like that?" Toph asked annoyed.

Zuko let out a heavy sigh before answering, "My sister is going to give me one."

***

Later on Appa everyone looked down for a firenation camp close to where their last encounter with Azula was. Zuko's plan involoved finding his sister and tell her about the situation. Azula was once Kane's victim and had been affected mentally.

"Did I mention this in a bad idea!" Sokka called.

"Yeah five times. Say it again and I'll throw you off the bison." Straight-Jacket threatened. Within ten minutes he had placed each person in a certain catergory. Sokka was an idiot who kept asking to be killed everytime he opened his mouth. It was wonder how he became a great fighter. Sukki was a quite one of the group. Her hand to hand skill could match him one day what she saw in Sokka was also a mystery. Zuko was a wounded animal similar to himself. Angery and full of distrust. How he came to join the group was a bigger mystery than the idiot's skill. Toph was wise yet immature at the same time as well as a sarcastic cuss who could actually put a smile on his face. Which he once thought to be impossible to smile without causing pain. The Avatar a child of determination and innocence. How long will the innocence last was a question that would determine the fate of the Avatar and himself.

"Found it over there!" Toph shouted as everyone but Straight-Jacket rushed over. Looking at the ground they saw nothing and gave Toph a dirty look. A smirk appeared on killer's face thinking how easy she could trick them. Suddenly he saw smoke from a fire nation camp. His first instinct was to charge in and slaughter the bunch. However he needed the map to save Katara and kill Kane. Punishment would have to wait.

"There's one!" He yelled getting everyone's attention.

Zuko walked over to see the fire nation camp set up as they were preparing for burning Earth. Zuko looked away filled with guilt at keeping the end game a secret. However he needed to be sure that Aang would be ready when the time came. "Drop me off. I'll take it from here. If I'm not back in two days break me out." Zuko commanded before stepping off Appa. Taking a deep breath Zuko pulled out his broadswords charging into camp. It didn't long for him to surrender as the soldiers surrounded the former prince. Zuko was placed in a metal cage tanted and left unfed. A day passed as Zuko began to wonder if word had gotten to Azula. The wait was unbearable as his thoughts were locked on to Katara. Their first encounter was when he had captured her and offered her back her necklace for her assistance. Then the time Kane offered Katara to him where he promised to find her brother and the kiss they shared that same night. He remembered their talk in the crystal cave how they found common ground and the time he helped Katara find her mother's killer. Now he need to save her from a terror worse than his father. A terror he could kill.

"Well well. I can't tell you how surprised I was when I heard you were captured so easily." A voice said from behind.

Zuko smiled and replied, "What took you so long to get here Azula?"

"I'm afraid my flying Bison escaped." Azula replied sarcasticly. "So since I know you let yourself get caught I'll humor you into asking why?"

"There is nothing funny about the sitution." Zuko replied harshly. "Katara was taken by Kane." Azula's eyes widened in fear as she pulled away shuddering. A wild look came across her face as her mind sank back to when she was a captive in the rapist dungeon. It was the only moment she felt scared and helpless. She vowed never to be that weak again. She refused to be that weak. Fire started to spark in different parts of the camp as her fear and panic was getting to her.

"Azula snap out of it." He shouted slapping her across the face.

After calming down and regaining composure she asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I need a map of the area. I'm sure he has set up shop and easily fooled everyone into believing he is harmless. With one of the fire nation maps we can find him."

Azula stared at her brother thinking about what to do. She couldn't order the soldiers to search for Kain without revealing what had happened. Her weakness must stay a secret to everyone. To her disgust she would have to help him. However with her nothing was free. "Alright I will help you, however their is something I desire."

"What would that be?" Zuko said almost afraid of the answer.

"I want you to kill that monster." She replied venomously.

Zuko smiled at the request answering, "I'll make sure of it. Not even the Avatar will stop me. And if I can't Straight-Jacket will."

Azula took a step back unsure what Zuko was doing hanging around with the murderer and at the moment she didn't care. "I'll just go get the map."

Azula returned shortly handing a map to his brother. "You'll have to travel by ground. Airships are crossing the area and will own the skys for the time being. And remember Kane's death is the price for me helping you."

Azula opened the gate and walked away. Zuko waited an hour then took off making his escape and rejoining the team. After carefully flying back to where they lost Katara, the group landed near a rocky area where Appa could be safely hidden for the time being. As Aang and his friends got off the bison Zuko saw Straight-Jacket sewing a new sleeve to his jacket. Getting a better look he noticed something familiar about the fabric. "Straight-Jacket are you using my pants to fix the sleeve?" The killer meerly nodded then went right back to work. Growling Zuko took charge "Alright everyone now that we have a map all we need is transportation." Upon Zuko's statement a wagon came traveling down the road.

"Sir!" The former prince shouted running to man driving the cart. As the others followed they soon reconized it was the cabbage man.

Unfortunately the cabbage man reconized them, "You! What do you want? You robbed me out of my business. You robbed me of my precious cabbages."

"Sir please this is an emergency. Our friend..." Aang started but was immediately cut off as the cabbage man jumped down.

"I don't care. You destoryed my business. Their is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind." Straight-Jacket covering his identity heard the challenge and stepped forward. "That goes for you as well. None of you can AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The cabbage man was lift into the by Straight-Jacket holding him high in between his legs. "Perhaps...I...am...being...a little...selfish." He said in a high pitched voice. The murderer dropped his captive who fell into a fetal piostion and climbed aboard the wagon. The others followed except Suki who was going to keep an eye on Appa, Momo, and the wagon lender.

"Here. Guide us to the nearest house it is time we found Katara." Zuko commanded with fire in his eyes as he handed the map to Sokka before taking the reins.

***

It had been a full week since Katara was captured. Kane had left her starving and only gave her water every other day to break her will. It was night as Kane started down the stairs. He walked over to the water bender and said, "I feel like I could use some company tonight." Katara started to struggle furiously refusing to be his toy again. "You should know that doesn't work." The rapist whispered callously. Kane moved in his lips touching hers roughly. Suddenly a loud knocking came at the door. Kane pulled back looking toward the upper floor holding Katara's mouth shut. His heart pounded wondering who it could be.

Outside Zuko was pounding on the door checking to see if anyone was up or home. "No answer." The firebender whispered. Straight- Jacket kicked the door down and walked in followed by the fallen prince who lit a couple of lanterns giving the cottage some light.

"Someone lives here." Toph said sniffing the air.

"How can you tell?" Sokka asked.

"Food has been recently cooked. I can smell it." She answered.

"Bedroom is empty." Aang hollered.

"A little late for a walk." Zuko said venomouly wondering where the inhabitants were. They heard a knocking on the walls as Straight-Jacket revealed a door with a lock hanging outside. "Well let's see what is on the otherside of this door." Zuko said placing his hand on the knob. Suddenly the ground shook tossing the house into the air causing it to crash land.

Everyone crawled out of the house to see Kane standing before them with a phsycotic look in his eyes. "It appears that if I am to have any privacy I must kill you all."


	9. Avatar Awakens, Epilogue

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to these characters

All eyes were on Kane until they shifted to Katara who was chained to a wall just to taunt the heroes. Straight-Jacket immediately attacked whipping his sleeves around as Kane attempted to dodge. Sokka drew his sword entering combat from the left side. Kane dodged the attack as the other warrior wrapped his sleeve around Kane's neck in his attempt for a quick end to the fight. The rapist slammed his fist into the ground cutting the sleeve with a stalagtite. Aang rushed in with Zuko at his side unleashing a barrage of fire balls pushing their opponent back. Toph set up a wall behind Kain locking him in place. Kain built up a wall around him deciding he needed a new strategy. Pulling out a vial of black liquid Kane quickly drank it. His eyes turned yellow as his body started hardening transforming into black granite increasing in size. Placing his hands on the ground the area was cleared with a massive shock wave. Kane stood seven feet looking around victoriously. Aang looked forward wide-eyed shocked at the monster before him. Straight-Jacket looked at the rapist with pure hatered. Before moving in a flaming meteor crashes into the monster. Kane turned around to see Toph and Zuko prepared for battle. Toph shot up a circle of spikes crashing into Kane breaking upon contact. Slamming his foot to the ground shooting her into the air causing her to crash hard into the ground. Zuko covered himself in fire unleashing a beserker attack attempting to melt the rapist. Kane created a stone wall thrusting it forward with amazing speed that it knocked out Zuko. Straight-Jacket ran forward continuously punching uselessly till his fist bled. Kane smiled back handing his creation. Sokka rushed forward constantly attacking with his sword. With a sharp swipe the sword shattered leaving Sokka's eyes bulging before receiving a heavy hit. Aang stood up charging forward launching stones at Kane. The rapist merely countered along with shaking the earth to distract the Avatar. Aang shot into the air throwing fire to damage Kane only to achieving nothing. Kane was truely a monster and nearly impossible to defeat. Aang landed close to Kane attempting to use his body against him. To his horror Kane was unaffected by the earth bending.

"Fool. Did you really think I would transform myself and allow flaws?" With that said Kane smashed the ground launching the Avatar back as shards went through him causing severe wounds. "Not even the great Avatar could stop me." The rapist sneered realizing he could bring the Avatar to the Firelord ensuring his future. Suddenly Straight-Jacket launched forward slamming right leg into the back of the monsters knee causing him to crash. Quickly turning he shot his foot into his opponents neck before standing striking in the face causing pain to the rapist. Kane shot forward his head colliding with the killer knocking him back. Straight-Jacket regained composure before attempting to attack again. Kain fired a wall knocking him back rolling into the ground. Refusing give up the killer stood attempting to attack again. Kane fired again tossing Straight-Jacket to the edge of a cliff. The murderer look at Katara still hanging on the wall his past flooded to him as he saw his sister die right infront of him. He refused death until Kane was met all his strenght he stood up ready to make another make another attack. Kane merely smiled knowing he had won as he told his creation. "Goodbye." With quick move the cliff edge fall taking the murderer with him. "Now that annoyances are out of the way I guess we should continue what was interrupted." The rapist called turning to Katara. The water bender struggled with all her might until Kane held her throat kissing roughly laughing as she went limp with despare. "I own you." He claimed triumphantly.

Suddenly the wind picked up as the ground shook. Grass died as the water was pulled from it's body. Fire erupted from the ground brightening up the night. Kane looked at Aang as his body glowed a dark blue. The Avatar state that was locked by Azula was now unleashed. In a rage Kane started attacking throwing enormous bolders at Aang. Within meer inches the stone exploded leaving the way clear. Kane slammed his fist into the ground blocking the way with large spikes. Aang continued to walk forward as the spike turned to dust as it came into contact with Aang. "She belongs to me!" Kain shouted charging viciously throwing a hard punch. The wind surrounding Aang stopped the attack before knocking the rapist back. Kane looked up to see the wind forming a dragon. Water, fire, and earth joined creating a four element dragon that glared at it's target. With uncaring eyes Aang unleashed the attack as the dragon launched forward swallowing the rapist before taking him into the air disappearing without a trace.

Aang turned to Katara freeing her before calming down as the glow disappeared. The strain of battle took its toll on the young hero causing him to fall unconcious.

Epilogue

Aang awoke as a camp fire glowed on his face. "Hey everyone he is finally awake!" Sokka called. Aang looked around seeing that they were back at camp.

"How did we ge back here?" Aang asked in confusion.

"After you wasted Kane Katara healed us. Those who were concious loaded everyone into the wagon then came back here." Zuko replied.

"How long have been out?" He asked nervous about the Firelord. "A day. We have a week left until Sozan's comet." Zuko replied knowing what he was thinking.

Aang then looked around, "Where is Katara?"

"By the river. Seeing you awake would do her some good." Toph called feeling his heart beat unussually.

Aang stood up slowly still aching from the battle. As he made his way to the river he saw Katara sitting down staring out into water. "You okay?" The Avatar called making her jump a little.

"Aang your awake!" Katara said running over to him as she hugged him tightly. Aang winced in pain which Katara noticed. "You okay?" She asked.

"A little sore." He replied wryly.

"Oh let me help with that." Katara took him by the hands bringng him into the water. Using her abilities she healed all the pain from his body. "Thank you for saving me." She said softly looking to his eyes. "I saw how much you truely cared for me and I want you to know I have answer to your question you asked me at the play. I care about you more than a friend." Katara leaned forward kissing him. Aang shocked at first but then kisses her back. For what feels like a life time the two break the kiss looking at each other happily.

***

Kane awakes tied in a dark wooden basement hanging off the ground. His heart pounded as he wondered where he is at. A door opened and a lantern is lit. Lying on a chair is a straight-jacket and a mask. Looking forward his eyes widened in fear as he saw the young man formerly known as Straight-Jacket holding two sharp blades. "Your still alive because the Avatar showed a small bit of mercy." The young man explained glaring at his victim. "I however won't. This will be long and painful. After all like you I am insane, I just walk a different path."


End file.
